


People think she's crazy (she's got diamonds on the soles of her shoes)

by Missy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks AJ's crazy...well, everyone except for John</p>
            </blockquote>





	People think she's crazy (she's got diamonds on the soles of her shoes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



Everyone who knows AJ thinks she’s crazy. The word bounces off her back like a spitball when it’s spoken in her presence; as far as she’s concerned, she’s perfectly sane.

After all, John doesn’t think she’s crazy! 

She hangs around him after the show, and once he’s gotten directions to the next town she makes a quick strategic move. “Shotgun!” she calls gleefully, before he can protest, forcing herself to miss the embarrassment in his eyes. His smile crinkles his eyes as she rides beside him back to the hotel, growing more strained as she skips her way to his room.

But she doesn’t notice. She even helps him with his luggage as he closes the door.

“AJ, look – you can stay on the couch tonight, but I’ve got a long day ahead of me, so…”

“Nope,” she says, and skips a circle around him until she lands in a heap on his bed. “Come on down,” the command arrives, and she spreads her legs as an invitation, an afterthought. Her pantiless state would give even the blindest man a big, broad hint. Daniel thought her disgusting when she tried the same move on him, and Punk just laughed at her, but John stands back, watching warily.

“We shouldn’t do this,” he says, watching the shadow of her sex, hidden and exposed all at once by the way he’s standing. But he falls to his knees and starts pulling off her sneakers. It’s a weird place to start, but she smiles and runs her hands over his head encouragingly. His fingers strip her down in a gentlemanly way, and he lifts her up, up into the air and his arms, until her naked body slides down the front of his cotton-clad body.

“But I want to,” she says against his mouth, sliding her tongue between his lips. AJ can’t imagine backing out, not with him sucking on her neck and tickling the tip of her nipples through her tee shirt. It’s a cliché to say that she never thought a man could make her feel this good – but John does. She’s surprised by the attention he pays her body, by how long he lingers at her breasts, his hands massaging and stroking her skin until she leans against the wall of his flesh and her knees go weak. He’s the one holding her up singlehandedly while she closes her eyes and flies.

Shivering, AJ falls back on the bed with her legs widely spread, twitching involuntarily with the pulsebeat of her orgasm. The blankness of her mind clarifies, and while she figures out how to pay John back, he abandons her to ransack his luggage for a condom. 

The notion hits AJ like a lightning bolt. Eagerly turning over on the bed, she gives him a provocative wiggle. “This way,” she says, reaching back and parting her cheeks. 

He’s silent behind her. “Never done that before.”

“Me either. Would you like to?” She wants him to, needs to give him this part of herself that no one’s ever had.

More rustling. She feels abandoned, wonders if she should find her skirt and run off for safe passage, but then she feels him gather her up in his arms and lies her down across his lap, scooting her face-down toward him, until the tips of his fingers slide, daubed with lubricant, toward her unguarded bud. 

AJ becomes a study in obedience. Lying still with his knees pressing into her ribs, while John’s fingers enter and withdraw on slow, lubricant-slicked forays within her ass, she considers the sensation. It feels…no, she wouldn’t categorize it as entirely pleasant, but not so uncomfortable that her curiosity wasn’t piqued. She rocked upward into his searching fingers, reaching down between them to pry open the fly of his denim shorts and fish out opening until his frustrated groans make her roll off his knees, laughing, pushing back her long brown hair.

“Ready?”

He grins, seizing her again, pulling her toward the edge of the bed, sitting down with his legs planted firmly against the side and his feet against the floor. “Cocked and locked,” he says, distracting her with laughter while he positions himself and slides home.

AJ closes her eyes tightly, biting down on her bottom lip for ballast. She doesn’t want him to notice the conflict raging behind her eyes. But John sees it. “Do you need to stop?” She can feel his belly press against her breast as he sucks in a breath, fingers clamping down nervously against the curve of her upper thigh. 

“Nope,” she says, turning her face toward the shelter of his neck, kissing it. “I’m okay.” _I want it to hurt a little,_ she thinks, even as it doesn’t. Not because she likes pain, but because the pain would make it feel real. 

Her limbs turn to butter as she dots his sweaty face with kisses, working herself against his hard-on, trying to take as much of him in as she possibly can. He braces her, hammocking her body, letting her swing on his cock. He’s been so nice, she thinks to herself, that he deserves this little piece of her body, this chunk of AJ. Then there’s nothing left to think about. Clinging to him like a vine, AJ kisses the top of his head in benediction.

A palm sneaks between their bellies, fingers stroking her saturated pussy. _He’s so good…_ she thinks, before the rest of the world is wiped away by a brief, glorious spasm of delight. Somewhere in the middle of it all was the thrust of his own orgasm, the pulse echoing within AJ, prolonging her own orgasm. 

She opens her eyes. John hasn’t broken a sweat. “Hey. Are you okay?”

AJ answers him with a nod. “That was fun,” she adds, because it was, and because she thinks she ought to say so. She nuzzles his shoulder and sighs. Oh, how she wants him to love her. 

He buries his face in her neck. “Gonna let you down," John says, sweetening his word with a kiss to her earlobe.

She shakes her tangled head. “Nope.”

“Yep,” he replies. And so AJ kisses John’s chin as he carefully lets her go, and she drips lubricant upon the carpeted floor.

She kneels to compose herself, and he smiles down at her, a real smile, goofy and genuine, and it makes his eyes sparkle. AJ’s heart jumps into her throat. 

For just one moment she feels like a princess.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **world Wrestling Entertainment**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
